


Just Tonight

by Sister_Grimm



Series: What a wicked game we play [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone's a Criminal, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Hartley you are not helping, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Mick has done what he always warned Hartley about he's gotten attached to someone who only values his wallet





	

It starts small, as these things often do, admiring Hartley's latest find over beers at meetings with Len and Mark and Hartley.

Hartley laughs, "That's Axel. He's new. Pretty popular though."

Mark smirks, taunting and lewd, "I bet he is."

It doesn't take long before Mick's obsession kicks up a notch when Hartley gifts him a private dance for his 45th birthday.

Axel smiles, slow and seductive from where he's standing by the door, "Hey hot stuff."

Mick chuckles dryly at the nickname and leans back on the comfortable seating of the Champagne Room. The music is heavy punk and he wonders if that was Hartley's choice or Axel's.

"What, no cake?", he asks.

"That comes later.", Axel murmurs.

The question of what exactly Hartley has planned sends a shiver down Mick's spine. Axel's eyes lock with his as the show starts. 

Axel is wearing little more than tight briefs as he grinds down on Mick and Mick is surprised to note that Axel seems to be as hard as he is. He clenches his fists in a desperate attempt not to touch when he notices marks on Axel's otherwise flawless skin. Fucking carved just under his collarbone are two sickening initials, MM.

Mark Mardon. He's seen that mark before, on working girls and boys who have the misfortune of getting picked up by Mark on the anniversary of his brother's death or on his brother's birthday. He's heard Hartley rage about damaging the merchandise and thinks back to Mark's lewd smirk and his stomach turns.

His eyes continue to wander and over Axel's heart is a crude tattoo - James, scratched like someone used a needle or a pen.

"Time's up but the show isn't over yet.", Axel breathes in his ear and Mick is dangerously close to coming in his pants like when he was a teenager, fooling around with Len. He lets out the breath he was holding as Axel crawls out of his lap. 

And he opens the compartment behind one of the mirrors and pulls out tequila, several limes and coarse salt.

Hartley you evil fucking genius, I will buy you a country, Mick thinks, eyes darkening in anticipation.

Axel lays back on the couch and Mick appraises him, thin, very thin, all taut muscle, with a wicked wicked grin as Mick licks a strip across his chest to sprinkle the salt on and allows him to hold the lime slice in his mouth. He can't help but notice the way Axel's body arches towards his mouth as he licks off the salt and he hears his breath catch as he tries desperately to remind himself that this is an act.

That thought becomes difficult to maintain as he licks salt off Axel's thigh and hears a quiet broken muffled mewl.

He becomes a regular, getting a private dance once a week or so.

He's doing what he's always warned Hartley about, getting attached to someone who's only attached to their wallets.

He puts Mark Mardon in the hospital with four broken ribs, a broken arm and 2nd degree burns on his chest.

***  
He knocks on the door to Iris West's apartment and Barry Allen opens. "I'm here to talk to Iris.", Mick says sharply.

Barry nods and Mick notes Hartley's boy toy on the couch tonguing a lollipop. 

"She's up in the loft.", Barry says, distractedly. Mick laughs to himself. Hartley would not be happy.

Iris is focused on her screen and she turns. "Mick."

He holds up a wad of cash. "I need you to do me a favour, Iris."

Her eyes flicker up to the cash, "Sure."

"Axel Walker. He works at Himeros for Hartley. I want everything you can find on him."

Iris nods.

***

Axel Walker is 25 years old, a small criminal record, smash and grabs, solicitation, possession.

And more importantly Mick has his address. He waits until Ray is busy on a project and slips out the door. Axel's apartment is in one of the sketchiest part of Central City not too far from where Len grew up.

He knocks on the door and Axel opens the door cautiously.

And when he sees him he giggles and it's almost flirtatious. "It's you."

"It is. Can I come in?"

Axel nods. The apartment is one room, low on furniture and after Axel closes and locks the door, Mick pulls his wallet out of his pocket and slowly counts out a handful of bills.

"If I'm right this is double what you make at the club. I have an offer for you."

He sees Axel's eyes flicker towards the cash and his face pales. Hartley hates his people working under the table. "You get the money regardless of your answer.", he assures. One day he is going to find the people who fucked this kid up and he is going to make them pay.

"What's the offer?", Axel says wickedly.

"Blow me."

Axel looks at him with consideration and then he giggles, "Sure, why the hell not, hot stuff." And Mick hands him the wad of bills.

Axel slips down to his knees and unzips Mick's pants, tugging them down enough to get Mick's half hard cock in his hand. He tongues at the slit and Mick groans and Axel grabs Mick's hand and places it at the back of his head. Well then. And then Axel sucks the head of Mick's dick into his mouth and Mick groans, tightening his grip in Axel's hair.

His hips cant forward almost of their own accord. He shudders as Axel hollows out his cheeks and begins to suck in earnest. "Christ, kid. You're fucking beautiful."

Axel looks up at him through his eyelashes. "Jesus.", Mick whispers. Axel pulls back, tongue running along the veins at the underside of Mick's dick and then dragging over the head. 

Mick grips Axel's hair tightly and lets his hips move forward forcefully. Axel's jaw slackens as Mick begins to fuck his face. The heat and tension is curling in his stomach and he tugs Axel off his dick.

"I want to see how pretty you look with come on your face."

Axel's eyes practically glow with mischief as he nods.

Mick rubs the head of his dick over Axel's lips and takes in the sight of Axel on his knees, hair rumpled, eyes blown wide, and his lips shiny with saliva and precome.

Mick wraps his hand around his dick and gives several quick pulls, his whole body shaking as the come drips over Axel's cheekbones and lips. Mick shudders, "God I need a picture of that."

Axel laughs as he wipes some of the come off his face and then licks his hand clean, "Maybe next time."

The tantalizing promise of a next time is still pounding in his ears when he wakes up next to Ray the next morning.

***

He's about to slip back into bed beside Ray when Ray flinches away from him.

"Len told me about your new toy.", his voice is flat, as close as Ray ever gets to being angry.

Mick sighs, of course Len knew. He weighs his options and then sighs, "What about him?"

"Stop seeing him. Or I'm leaving."

He doesn't. Ray does.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
